1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to input/output (I/O) unit access switching systems and methods, and more particularly, to a system and a method which enable switching access to I/O devices between computer servers supporting an intelligent platform management interface (IPMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboard, video, and mouse (KVM) switches are used to connect several computers or servers to a set of input/output (I/O) devices (i.e. keyboard, mouse, and monitor), so that the same set of I/O devices can be used for each computer or server via switching their respective I/O signals.
KVM switches have the advantages of reducing equipment cost, decreasing power consumption, and conserving space. In addition, users provided with KVM switches no longer need to move from place to place in order to access computers or servers that are installed at different locations.
However, the KVM switches currently known in the art necessitate the provision of keyboard and mouse signals to each computer or server connected to the KVM switches. Therefore, the number of output connections of the KVM switch is high, particularly for KVM switches for blade servers where a large number of servers are stacked in racks. Due to the increase in the number of output connections, the functions, and, in particular, the operations of the microprocessor unit of the KVM switch are negatively affected. Therefore, a need exists for a system that can reduce the number of output connections required for the KVM switch which does not adversely affect the operations of the microprocessor unit inside the KVM switch.